


You don't want the devil to look at you

by Eliana_debrey



Series: challenges and events [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blasphemy, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Drug Use, Earth-3, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Improper Use of a Rosary, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Dick Grayson, Rape, Selfcest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: The snow is cold against his skin. That's how he knows everything is real.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Father Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Father Todd/Jason Todd
Series: challenges and events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055321
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150
Collections: DickJay Week 2021, DickJay Weekend mini events





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is a dickjay for the dickjay week-end that took place on the 12/12/20 the different prompts were Winter/Undercover/Icecream on the face and I chose winter with a Dark Dick Grayson.

They are both in the snow. Their breath going up in the air in a tiny white cloud. Jason tries to make a circle with his own like he used to do with his cigarettes. Dick is laying next to him, arms spread on each side, his left fingers brush against Jason’s thick coat. The nails catch the seam of the fabric, it makes a dull sound, something like a crack, crack, crack. It’s annoying, Jason wiggles to escape the touch. He feels the snow crack under him, he smiles, he loves that sound. He feels the snow being pressed together, molding his body in an ephemeral cast.

There is a brushing sound that repeats in rhythm, Jason turns his head to see Dick moving his arms up and down, and his legs at the same pace. He is making a snow angel Jason realizes. Dick’s eyes are closed, some flakes fall on his eyelashes, he blinks them away and puts his tongue out to catch some on it. Jason grabs a handful of snow and smashes against Dick’s face.

There is a startled sound and then an indignant growl. Jason is on his four quickly but he gets tackled to the ground quite easily. Dick presses Jason’s face against the ground and rubs it in the snow and that despite the younger man’s screams of protest, they even seem to encourage him because he pulls Jason’s shirt up and stuffs snow under it. Jason shouts and buckles with all his strength. Dick falls next to him, face in the snow too. They snort together.

Jason stops laughing first, he looks at Dick, like he wants to burn the other man’s face under his eyelids. Dick observes him too, he brushes some snow from Jason’s face. Jason closes his eyes. He feels hot suddenly. Dick moves close to him, nuzzles his nose against Jason’s cheek, puts a small kiss on Jason’s lips, licks them, pushes back.

“I don’t get it,” Jason breathes.

“What don’t you get?”

“Why don't you let me go?”

Dick sighs, it’s not the first time they talked about that. About them. Dick can’t blame Jason, it’s difficult for a child like him to believe that someone might love him, care about him, just want to spend some time with him.

Dick brushes his cold fingers against Jason’s face. He grabs the boy’s hair, pulls him against his face, his nails are attacking Jason’s scalp, the young boy doesn’t react. He is used to it now, Dick tries his best, he doesn’t want to break his favorite toy, after all, Thomas would be angry after everything he has done to bring a new Jason to him, but sometimes Dick’s best isn’t enough. Jason can take it though, he took worse, he can handle having his hair pulled, being pushed around, staying on his knees for hours just because Dick likes him that way.

Dick breathes close to Jason's mouth, licks his lips, his tongue brushes for half a second against Jason’s.

“The only thing you need to know, Little Wing, is that you belong to me,” he pulls with more strength on Jason’s hair. “And until I don’t want you anymore, I’ll keep you,” a kiss on the cheek. “Right,” a kiss on the forehead “Next,” a kiss on the nose. “To,” a kiss on the chin. “Me,” and a kiss on the lips.

Jason stays very still, he doesn’t want to piss off Dick more than he did, not after being allowed to go out for the first time in weeks. He shouldn’t have asked the question, so he does the next best thing to apologize. Jason opens his mouth and lets his brother kiss him deeply until he gets his fix.

Dick moans in Jason’s mouth, he bites Jason’s lips. Jason closes his eyes with so much strength that he can see colors under his eyelids.

He just wishes Bruce would come and get him out of this nightmare.


	2. between the devil and deep blue sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t happen at the beginning. Jason knows too well how this world is different from the one he comes from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a small new chapter, I don't think it's going to become a fic, I just felt like writing that.

It doesn’t happen at the beginning. Jason knows too well how this world is different from the one he comes from. He doesn’t understand how he ended up here, how he went from Qurac cheap hotel to the manor in a matter of seconds. He thought it was Dick when he opened the door, his Dick, he still doesn’t know why he thought The Nightwing would have come back from space to bring _him_ back home, a small vicious voice had whispered in his ear that it was because Dick cared more than Bruce.

Jason had stepped back, he let Dick in without talking, he was looking down, not wanting to see the disappointment in his predecessor’s eyes. He could handle making Bruce angry, but Robin? The true Robin? No, he couldn’t take it. That’s how he missed Dick jumping on him and puncturing his skin with a thin needle.

It doesn’t happen at the beginning. Jason knows too well how this world is different from the one he comes from. He knows the tall man isn’t Bruce even if he looks like him. He knows Richard isn’t Dick even if he smiles like him. Dick didn’t slide in Jason’s bed at night like Richard does. Dick didn’t put his hands anywhere near Jason, they weren’t close enough for that. Richard… Richard he touches him, he sits behind him in the den when Jason watches a movie. Richard puts his forehead against Jason’s shoulder and crosses his arms around Jason’s waist. Dick called him brother, Richard doesn’t.

But sometimes, sometimes Jason’s brain tricks him into thinking that Alfred is his Alfred, that if he sits long enough on the counter, Bruce is going to come and pick him up. Thomas does it, he ruffles Jason’s hair as Bruce did, it’s difficult not to lean in it, and sometimes Jason doesn’t resist, he closes his eyes and it’s as if he is back.

Every now and then, Jason simply forgets he isn’t home. He forgets to count the day he has been locked up in the manor. He reads in the library next to the fire and hears Dick calling him, the young man sliding on the waxed floors with his socks is smiling like crazy, Jason smiles back. Dick sighs happily a small ‘little wing’ escapes his lips.

The cold shower is when he kisses him because that’s not Dick. It’s Richard. Jason feels the hands rubbing his sides, the small moans escaping the older boy’s mouth. Jason wants to stop it, to vomit, he wants to push Richard away, but his hands are locked to the wooden floor. He can’t push him and if he does… if he does Richard is going to ask more, he likes it when Jason resists, it brings fire in his eyes. Jason isn’t stupid, he knows the Jason from this world probably resisted as much as possible, and Richard doesn’t care as much as Jason to remember the one in front of him isn’t the person he knows. Richard enjoys having a new Jason to play with.

Richard stops, he pants against Jason’s cheek. He isn’t satisfied with just a kiss, he hasn’t been here for a week, he’ll join Jason in his room tonight, he'll get close to him and rub against him, maybe he’ll take Jason’s hand and use it. He’ll do things Jason swore he wouldn’t have to do again, things that leave a taste in his mouth, things that make him cry under the shower when he cleans up in the morning. Richard never lets him out of bed, Jason has to sleep with everything on and in him, slowly dripping on his thighs.

Richard smiles, he looks down on Jason like he knows the small boy is aware of what's going to happen to him. He licks Jason’s lips and stands up. He walks to the door where Thomas is waiting for him, where Thomas has been watching them. Jason knows he is lucky Richard is possessive because Thomas looks at him the same way Richard does. Thomas doesn’t slide in Jason’s bed like Richard, he sits and watches him sleep.

It’s been six months now. Six months and no one came. Six months and Jason has already forgotten Bruce’s voice, replaced it with Thomas. Six months and sometimes he calls that manor home without thinking, he sees the way Thomas smiles when he does.

It hurts because he always believed he was going to be stronger. He talks to himself in his shower, he remembers as much as possible, he doesn’t want to forget, even if it’s easier. He won’t forget, and sometimes he wonders if it’s why they are keeping him if it’s because they can see in his eyes that he didn’t give up. Not yet.


	3. Your adversary the devil prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leave my friends alone.” 
> 
> “As if you ever had any friend.”

Jason feels the blanket move over him, he doesn’t open his eyes, maybe if he ignores him Richard will leave. Richard pokes at his ribs repeatedly.

“I know you’re awake,” he breathes directly in Jason’s ear.

Jason’s body moves on his own, his head buries in his shoulders and he turns his body away from the older male. He feels a shiver running through his back, the hair on his nape stands up. Richard chuckles against him, he wraps his arms around Jason. The smaller boy has to focus not to push the other man away, his attention zeroes on his nails digging in his palms.

“Breathe, Little Wing, I’m not here to have fun,” Jason’s stomach lurches at the idea, he feels his chest moving up and down faster than before. “I said _breathe_ ,” Richard growls, his fingers digging in Jason’s jaw.

Jason focuses, he needs it. He remembers Bruce’s exercises, he couldn’t forget them even if he tried. Bruce had been up his ass about them, panic is the enemy in their line of _work_. Richard seems satisfied enough because the grip is lighter around Jason’s face, he realizes that Richard is wearing his gloves, the Talon’s gloves, he is thankful the claws are still retracted. Richard’s fingers leave Jason’s face to go in his hair. Richard loves to play with his curls, Jason already swore to shave his head when he goes back home. If he does.

“I came to say goodbye,” Richard probably feels the surprise in Jason, he is attuned to anything the small boy goes through, his tongue traces his lips stretched in a smile. “I’m only going on a retrieving mission. You seem bored all alone, I’m going to find you a playmate,” Jason tries to move, to turn and face Richard but the strong arms around him prevent it.

“Leave my friends alone,” Jason tries to growl, Richard laughs against his head.

“As if you ever had any friend,” it stings, his nose prickle, Jason bites his bottom lip, the pain grounds him. He won’t cry for words, especially this bastard’s words.

“Go fuck yourself,” Richard’s laugh is light, just like Dick’s. Jason hates it now.

“Don’t cry, Jayjay. I’m your friend, am I not?”

“I’d rather eat glass.”

“Don’t be mean,” Dick growls. “I’m going to find a friend, someone else to play with. I think you’ll like him. I hope you’ll help me making him feel at home.”

Jason doesn’t give him an answer, Richard doesn’t need one, he doesn’t even care for one. All he wants is to have fun, to push Jason around, see how much he can press until Jason breaks. He probably doesn’t even like him, he was just weirdly interested in a small kid that probably didn’t like being pushed around and when he broke him before he could get anything he wanted, Richard threw a tantrum. Jason is a replacement for a broken toy. He feels a tang of pity for the first Jason, no one was going to save him, he had no one. He probably felt helpless in the manor, without any ally.

“I’m going now.”

“Don’t come back,” Jason whispers but he sees the way Richard stops at the door, the older man only turns his head.

“What did you say?” Jason grits his teeth, he wants to say it, he wants to scream it. “I asked you something, Jayjay.”

“Don’t come back, I said don’t come back,” Richard laughs at the door.

“Sometimes I forget how much of him there is in you,” he says leaving the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Hope everyone is okay, and that you like this, I don't even know where I'm going with it but anyway  
> Who do you think is going to be the new friend?  
> Also, one more chapter and it's probably going to be a bit more...hard to read
> 
> see you soon byee


	4. for even Satan disguises himself as an angel of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blade slits his skin the moment he hears the door of the church slamming shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I changed the tags so look at them ;) Hope you all had a wonderful end of the year and beginning of 2021! I also hope you'll like this one <3  
> thank you for the kudos and comments they are so cool <3
> 
> PS: who guessed the guest right?

The blade slits his skin the moment he hears the door of the church slamming shut. He watches as the blood falls and disappears in a swirl in the whitish water. It could be Father Johnson coming back early from his trip. It could be him. After all, Jason locked the doors last night and he is one of the few with a key. But Father Johnson sent a few photographs of Rome a few hours before dawn.

Jason dries his face with the fresh towel he prepared before shaving his face, maybe it’s one of the sisters coming early to tell him something.

Or maybe it’s an intruder.

Jason leaves the towel near the sink and heads out of his quarters, the straight razor is still in his hands. He is still in his pajamas, the white tank top is sticking to his skin because of the water he splashed on his face. Jason takes his phone, ready to call the authorities.

Jason goes down the stairs slowly, the stones are cold under his feet but good enough for him to not make any noise. He stops at the end, there is no one, not a soul. Jason walks slowly to the doors, there are indeed unlocked.

There is a change in the atmosphere, Jason feels watched, the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he represses a shiver. Someone is definitely here.

“Hello?” his voice answers him, banging around the walls of the empty church. “Show yourself.”

“Hello,” a voice answers, a man steps out of the shadows. “My car broke down in front of the church, the snow probably killed the battery. I was wondering if you had a phone.”

The man is lean and fairly tall, he is dressed in a dark outfit, sticking to his body, it’s difficult to make out the man’s face because of the dark but Jason feels the eyes of the stranger boring holes in his skull.

Jason pushes the blade of the razor open behind his back. The man cocks his head to the side, the light of the candles makes his terrible smile shine in the darkness.

“Please?”

“Of course,” Jason answers, he is, after all, a priest, it’s in the job description that he has to help those who seek it. “The phone is in the back, I’ll show you.”

“Thank you, Father,” and yes Jason hears the libidinous accents when the man says his title, he takes a deep breath and starts walking.

“I just have a small question.”

“Hmm?”

“How did you get in?” it’s faster than lightning, the man is already moving before Jason finishes his sentence.

Jason throws a chair at the attacker, kindness, yes, getting murdered, again, hell no. He runs to the doors something knocks him off his feet. Jason lands harshly against the floor, his head bangs again the stone, it takes him a few seconds to stand up. The man is here, hovering over him, waiting…having fun.

Jason recognizes the outfit, it’s easy, he has met talons before, which explains the surreal reflexes. Jason pushes on his legs, he is up in front of the man, and taller than him but Jason knows better than to underestimate someone because of their height. The guy is grinning like a madman.

“Oh, this is getting interesting, Father. What were you planning to do with that?” Talon asks playing with the blade he picked up.

“You’re a smart man, I think you can guess,” Talon cackles at that.

He jumps over Jason before the priest can do anything, there is a punch somewhere that Jason manages to land but it only makes the Talon work harder. The stranger bashes Jason’s head against the pavement of the church, Jason can taste blood in his mouth, his tongue was between his teeth.

Talon drags him to the center of the church where the altar, he brushes everything on it down, the noise makes Jason’s head hurts bad, he winces. Talon throws him on the altar and jumps over him swiftly.

“I’m going to enjoy you,” he bends over and licks a large stripe over Jason’s face, “I’ll take you apart and stitch you back with parts of me,” Jason feels his stomach churn at the intimate contact.

“Go to hell,” Jason answers, the Talon whistle.

“Oohoo, Father, I’ll show you hell. I’ll become your God, you will cry and beg for me, ask for my forgiveness. I’ll be everything around you, and let me tell you, just like your God, I won’t be merciful. I’ll punish the sinner, and you are, aren’t you? After all, thou shalt have no other gods before me.”

Jason is familiar enough with needles to know that one just pierced his skin, he looks into the other man eyes up until he passes out, he doesn’t see what he saw in the other Talons, no void, no emptiness, this one is rabid.


	5. How you are fallen from heaven, O Day Star, son of Dawn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need to be very clean to play, okay Jason?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  
> This one is IMPORTANT! CHECK THE TAGS  
> This chapter is heavy in a lot of different ways, first of all, selfcest with Jason and Father Todd under Dick's order also underage even if it was implied before in the other chapters, here it's graphically depicted so be mindful of your triggers please and take care of yourself.  
> So the pairings here are FatherTodd/Jason (with Dick as an active voyeur) and Dick/FatherTodd  
> if you don't want to read the part going on between Jason and Jason stop at the small stars ***** and come back when they appear again :)  
> Hope you have a good read love you all <3

Jason feels someone blowing over his face, he moves to bury his nose in the pillow and hears someone’s deep chuckle. There is a hand in his hair and he hates it, he knows who does that, he isn’t sleepy enough to forget that he has been abducted, that the little song the man over him is humming means something is going to go bad.

Richard pulls on his curls, Jason can practically feel him smiling, he wonders how long he can ignore him before Richard goes violent. Jason shivers, and the bastard breathes a laugh.

“Take your time, Jay, I want you all up and nice to meet your friend,” he says that so nicely like he really believes it. Richard grips Jason’s hair and speaks in his ear. “Take your time because next time you sleep it’s because you pass out.”

Jason bites the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from answering or stop the whimper to leave his lips.

Richard lets go of Jason’s hair slowly. He feels the soft strands escaping his tight grip and wants nothing more than to pull on them again, but he’ll do that later when Jason lets his screams go past his lips when they can really start to have fun.

“What do you say about a bath? We could take one together,” Richard whispers caressing Jason’s sides.

It feels like a lover's touch, Jason’s stomach churns. The young boy pushes the hands away and moves to the end of the bed, he sits up and looks at his feet not touching the floor yet. He needs to push on his arm a little to finally feel the soft carpet under his toes. Richard tuts behind him and moves to get out of the bed before Jason.

“No, don’t exhaust yourself, you’ll need energy,” he kisses Jason’s forehead and collects the boy in his arms.

“I can fucking walk,” Jason rolls and falls down on his knees. Richard takes a deep breath.

“If you want to, Jayjay,” what he really wants is to make him stop with the silly nickname.

Jason doesn’t even get to undress, Richard does it for him, he also undresses and slides behind Jason in the bath, the older man glues himself to him and Jason can feel everything. He wonders if he can throw up to escape what Richard has ready for him.

“We’ll eat breakfast go back to brush our teeth and then we’ll meet our friend,” Richard says nuzzling against Jason’s cheeks.

Jason doesn’t answer, he lets his mind go blank and Richard pull Jason’s head against his shoulder, he kisses his cheek and just slowly washes Jason. Jason lets everything happen, he doesn’t even want to fight, maybe Dick won’t hurt him as much if he does everything he wants. Jason tenses back when he feels fingers running dangerously close to his ass.

“You need to be very clean to play, okay Jason?” Jason hides his tears with the bathwater. It’s too difficult, he doesn’t even believe he can do that again, can let this impostor with the face of his brother rape him.

They eat breakfast, Richard practically feeds Jason with loving eyes, he caresses the young boy’s hair with a nice smile. Jason doesn’t think he can eat even half of his porridge, but Richard forces him to go all the way. Jason gets a pat on the knee for finishing, and they go back upstairs, suddenly the porridge feels like concrete in his stomach.

Once in the room, Richard pushes him over the bed, face against the linens, pulls his pajamas down to Jason’s ankles, and makes the boy open his legs. Richard shushes Jason, he puts and hand on the boy’s lower back and starts working. Richard loves to take his time, Jason always stops himself to wonder if Dick is the same in bed, he doesn’t want to put the two men together, doesn’t want to even think of Dick like that.

The third fingers make him whine, and Richard chuckles, he pats the boy’s thighs before going back to work. Before finishing, Richard disappears and then comes back, Jason only feels small balls pushing against his relaxed hole, slowly all of them go inside, and something different that Richard forces to go all the way in making Jason cry harder, whatever it was hurts and scratches Jason’s soft insides.

Richard makes him wear a black short, a white shirt that he takes the time to button all the way up, there are a black jacket and long white socks that run up until Jason’s knees. Richard ties shiny black shoes around Jason’s feet and then stands up. Richard smiles like he made the most hilarious joke.

Jason can’t hear his shoes against the wooden floors, the carpets muffle the small steps he takes following Richard through the manor. He focuses on the way more than on the thing inside him moving as he walks. Technically, he knows the wing they are reaching is the guest wing, but Richard forbade him to go there the first time he let Jason wander around freely. Jason isn’t dumb, he knows what happens to Blue Beard’s wife, and if he isn’t the last one, he doesn't want to play that sick game.

Richard stops in front of one of the door, it looks heavy, thick enough to muffle screams. Jason closes his eyes, he doesn’t feel like seeing what’s inside right away. He doesn’t want to. Richard can’t force him.

The door opens in a loud angry sound, ragged breathing reaches Jason’s ears. Someone is in pain inside that room. The smell hits him next, the saltiness of sweat, iron tang of blood. Richard presses a hand against Jason’s back and pushes him inside.

Jason opens his eyes slowly, the light is on but Jason goes slowly over the room, doesn’t to see clearly the heavy mass attached to one of the walls on a bed. Jason sees the legs first, he goes up and up again, realizes that the man is naked. There is a large scar over the man's muscular chest, one that doesn’t look normal on someone alive. Finally, Jason can see the face of the man.

Jason’s legs sag under him. He folds on himself, feels weaker than ever, and the porridge he just ate goes past his lips in his hands. Jason doesn’t hear it but the man talks. He can only hear the pumping sound in his ears, blood rushing. He feels fingers lacing in his hair and pulling his face up. He looks at the man, recognizes him.

Himself. Older. Bounded. Weak.

“You, sick motherfucker,” the man says, and Jason just laughs nervously because it’s so terribly like him. He would have said the same thing. He knows it.

Jason looks up to see Richard watching the older man with the largest smile he has ever seen on him.

Jason knows when he hears the door that the pain is going to come back, but to see himself, small, so so weak that it makes him want to throw up. The little him doesn’t wait for permission. The talon is waiting, a smile on the lips, he looks like Christmas came early for him.

“I bet you’re so proud right now, you’re disgusting.”

“Come on, Father. Don’t be like this, you’ll scare Jason.”

The poor boy tries to say something but his body shakes under new nausea. Richard chuckles, he caresses the boy’s head and makes him stand up.

“That won’t do, Jason. I cleaned you so well before coming.”

Jason’s small body trembles, probably from sobbing uncontrollably. Jason can hear his younger self apologizing fervently. The talon pushes the boy towards the bathroom, he looks careful with the younger version of himself, more than he was with him, Jason shifts and feels his ribs screaming. He throws his head back.

Fuck. Just fuck.

He knows that everything is possible, especially after the witch’s visit from last time, but seeing himself so small and young, Jay looks like he is probably something over thirteen. If they had the same life or something like that, Jay probably went through some disgusting stuff before.

Jason’s nails dig in his palms.

The other man is back, with Jason wet and smelling like soap behind him. Naked. Jay stumbles against the bed after being pushed, he grips the fabric with tiny hands. He looks scared but the shock of seeing himself seemed to have faltered, he turns back to the man showing his teeth.

“Go fuck yourself, Richard,” the backhand coming for the boy’s cheek sounds violent. Jason winces when he sees the petite body being rattled like this.

“Touch him ever again, you piece of shit.”

The man, Richard, smiles. He places himself just behind Jay and takes the boy’s throat in his hand. He squeezes.

“Like this?” the other hand slithers down the kid’s body. “Or like this?”

“Come and try it with me. I’ll bite your head off,” Richard smiles at that.

“Oh, I am aware. That’s why I’m not the one who is going to touch him.”

Jason isn’t dumb enough to believe that Richard isn’t cruel enough to not mean what he just says.

“Over my dead body.”

“But you tried that already, didn’t you?” Richard asks finally releasing Jay. “You tried to die, and it didn’t stick. That’s why you went to work for him, felt like he wanted you to do something while you were on earth.”

The boy looks at Jason with a confused look, he starts to open his mouth but Richard pulls him up and then puts him over Jason’s naked legs. Jay tries to move backward, he pushes against Jason’s chest but Richard stops him.

“I’ll open his throat if you try to move again, Jayjay,” Richard says. “And I’ll break his neck if you try anything, Father.”

“I’ll have your head,” Jason growls back.

Richard slowly unlock the cuff around Jason’s wrists he watches the priest attentively before taking a step back. Jason rubs his abused flesh while taking in the room, trying to find a weapon to attack the man, but except the massive bed and the armchair, the room is bare. Sure he could strangle him with the sheet but that would take a long time and Talon is stronger than him right now.

And there is the shaking poor boy on his lap, he could get hurt, or killed. Jason wraps his arms around the boy, hides Jay’s face against his chest. Sobs make the small body move up and down at an incredible speed. Jason tries to comfort the kid the best he can.

“It’s going to be alright,“ he whispers against the soft curls. “I’ll protect you,” the kid snorts between tears.

“You can’t even protect yourself,” he cries against him. His little fists are against Jason’s skin.

“You two, are adorable,“ Richard cooes from the armchair he is sitting in.

“Just do what he wants. He’ll hurt you if you don’t,” Jay says against his adult self.

“If I do that, I’ll hurt you,” Jason says looking in deep blue eyes.

“If you’re really me, you know I went through worse.”

***************

Jason closes his eyes, his heart tightens in his chest, his throat feels too tight. Jay buries himself in Jason’s neck and breathes deeply.

“What do you want?” Jason asks Richard. His voice makes his chest rumble against Jason, it’s weirdly comforting.

“How about you guess.”

“No,” Jason answers. “I won’t play that part. I just won’t. Tell me and I’ll do it, but I’ll never take guess what you want,” the laugh is clear and pretty.

“Maybe, but if I get to decide neither of you will enjoy it, I promise. What do you think?”

Jay can feel Jason’s chest expanding under him but he takes the first step. He pushes on his legs and wraps his arms around Jason’s neck before kissing him. Jason’s mouth is tightly shut and eyes wide open, but Richard seems satisfied enough.

Jason’s arms are strong around Jay, but they let go to grip his shoulders and push him away. He shakes his head when Jay looks at him pleadingly.

“I’ll do it okay, you don’t have to do anything. I won’t make it hurt. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, not your fault,” Jay answers through gritted teeth.

Jason can feel the boy shaking in his arms as he lays him on the mattress. He wants to look away, to escape what he is about to do to this kid but he can’t. Jay is brave enough to look him in the eyes. Jason slowly runs his nails on Jay’s scalp, kisses his throat slowly before stopping next to his ear.

“It’s alright, A Leanbh, I’ll take care of it. Just let go,” he feels the boy going slack and crying silently, his mom probably called him like that. Jason feels guilty to dirty the nickname but he wanted the poor boy to know he was safe.

“Sweet,” Richard comments looking at them smiling.

Jason slowly sinks down and kisses the boy's small chest, he runs his tongue over the kid’s nipples and goes even lower. The skin under his fingers shivers, he feels Jay’s breath stops when Jason places his hands on the small thighs. He is still thin but way more muscular than Jason was around that age, maybe his dad stayed around to help with food in his life.

It’s only when Jason faces the small genitalia that he realizes what he is about to do. He hides the gag before slowly licking the small cock in front of him. Jason manages to take it entirely in his mouth before slowly sucking on his, Jay cries a little but Jason runs slowly a hand over his hips to comfort him. Jason feels tiny hands gripping his hair tightly, pushing him a bit forward, Jason hollows his cheeks, he hears the boy moaning.

Jason believes he can get the boy to come before anything starts but the small hand is replaced by a large palm that pulls the older man away from his younger self.

“That’s sweet and all, but you can do that later. I want to see you deep inside him. Understood.”

“You’re sick.”

“And you’re the one sucking a fourteen-year-old’s cock,” Richard says against Jason’s hair. “But I get it, can't really make him cry like a bitch if you’re still flaccid, but Jayjay will help you, right boy?”

Richard slams Jason against the head of the bed leaving enough space for Jay to crawl between Jason’s thighs. The boy takes a moment before slowly taking that large cock in his warm mouth. Jason’s entire body stiffens at the first lick. Richard is still keeping him against the bed, he looks at him with a cruel smile.

“It’s alright, you can get hard. He’s got this mouth you know, he was born for it,” Jay growls when he hears that, but the vibrations only make it harder for Jason to stay calm. Richard sees it. “You can say it was only a physical reaction, you can even lie and say I drugged you. It’s alright, Father, no one will know,” Richard whispers.

As Jay keeps sucking on Jason’s cock, Richard pulls on Jason’s nipples harshly, Jason cries and arches his back. Jay pulls back and cough but he goes back to it and Jason slowly feels himself growing hard, he turns his head to the side and blinks the tears away.

“Don’t worry, Father. I’m hard too,” Richard says as if it isn’t supposed to make Jason feel even dirtier. “You can stop, jaybird, he’ll finish in you.”

Richard lets Jason go, the young Jason kneels between his adult counterpart's legs and slowly straddles them, he wraps his small arms around Jason and kisses him. Jay tastes the salty tears but he ignores them, he deepens the kiss and licks Jason’s tongue.

Jay tastes like toothpaste and cock, it’s a disgusting mix that Jason doesn’t want to taste ever again, but he kisses the small boy back. He caresses the kid’s back until he rests his hands against the boy’s soft ass. Jason slowly pushes his fingers between Jay’s cheeks and massages the boy’s hole. It’s lubricated and Jason doesn’t know if he feels relieved or disgusted at the idea.

Jason pushes one finger inside and the boy moans in his mouth. Jay stops the kiss and puts his head against Jason’s shoulder. The older man feels his nail catching against something inside, he lets a second finger inside and catch the object with them. Jason pulls slowly, it feels like a cross against his fingers, and the small plop as each ball leaves Jay’s ass only makes Jason sure of what was inside his younger self. When the last pearl leaves Jay, the boy whimpers and tightens his arms around Jason.

Jason looks at what he is holding behind Jay’s head. His rosary. Richard is smiling like a mad man on the armchair. He looks so proud of himself. Jason throws the necklace to the ground in a last act of defiance, but Richard only smiles harder.

“Just get it over with, please,” Jay begs in Jason’s arms.

“You’re sure?”

“Please.”

Jason pulls Jay up and slowly leads the boy over his cock, he goes slowly, lets the kid get used to the stretch. Jay is frowning, he is focused. Jason kisses the boy’s forehead. Jason slowly eases the boy against the mattress to take control, he pulls one of the pillows under the kid’s hips.

“You’re so attentive. Don’t worry, he isn’t delicate,” Richard taunts, Jason ignores him.

Slowly, Jason pulls back, then inside again, he watches carefully Jay’s face, the boy slowly relaxes with the rhythm and Jason picks it up. The only sounds in the room are one of skin slapping against skin, and the occasional moans Jay lets escape. The boy bites his hand to keep it down but Jason pulls it back.

“It’s alright, you can enjoy it. It’s fine, A Leanbh,” Jason comforts him, the boy moans harder.

Ja’s breathing starts to get erratic, he is pushing against every thrust, guiltily wanting more. Jason wraps a hand against his cock and starts stroking him. It’s a lot, borders a little too much but Jay feels his toes curling and an imaginary line going taut in his back, he is almost here. A large and strong grips his testicles, Jay opens his eyes, indignant. Richard is in his face.

“You’ll come only when I want, do you understand?”

“Please,” Jay begs as he tries to push the hand away, “please, I’m close.”

“Is that how you beg?” Richard looks back at Jason, “keep going,” he orders. The infuriating burning sensation that makes Jay almost go over the edge is here.

“Please, please, I need, please,” Jay keeps crying.

“You don’t need anything, is that clear?”

“Please, please, Dick, please let me come,” Jay says between the tears.

Richard smiles slowly, here it is. He had been waiting for such a long time. Jay, his little jay slipped and there was no going back anymore. He had called Thomas dad before, without thinking, but he never slipped for Richard.

“Say it again,” Richard orders.

“Please, Dick please, please, I just need it this time,” the boy keeps going.

“You beg so nicely,” he lets go of the tiny ballsack only to have Jay shudder and come over his hand. The older Jason groans at the same time and bottoms out in his younger self. “Beautiful,” Richard says.

*************

Jay is lying down on his side, completely unaware of what’s happening around him. He does see how Richard cornered Jason to one side of the bedroom and forced him to clean his hand with his tongue. He sees, but he can't bring himself to care anymore.

Jason tries to push back but Richard is stronger, he slams him against the floor and pushes his head into the carpet.

“Just stay here in look pretty, okay?”

“Fuck you.”

“My, my, Father, you pray your god with that mouth?”

Jason can’t answers, words die in his mouth at the first thrust in him. Jason bites his lips to keep the cry from escaping them. He feels something tearing inside of him, Richards exhales loudly.

“That’s what I’m talking about. Be glad I’m using you and not the kid,” another thrust, and Jason only sees a flash behind his eyelids.

The pain is something he is used to, but this kind of pain he had hoped to forget a long time ago. He hears the panting behind him, feels the tip catching his rim, and then going all the way down stealing his breath. He is too sensitive for it, he came a few minutes ago and his cock is rubbing against the carpet.

“You take it well, Father. You’re just like him, deep down you know you want it, the kid too. Three sluts, all for me.”

“I…don’t feel anything,” Jason answer. Richard howls with laughter.

“Stop this, don’t lie. You’ll enjoy like the others, you’ll beg me too.”

Richard pushes in a last violent thrust and comes inside Jason with the deepest groan. He sags against the man and kisses his cheek.

“See, I like when you’re small, but I love it even more when you’re bigger. How is it? How is it to understand that you’ll always be that little boy doing tricks for twenty bucks in crime alley? No matter how big,” Richard thrusts one more time making a disgusting noise. “How strong,” another thrust, “you get. You’ll always be that little boy with scratched knees and plumped red lips,” he wipes the tears from Jason’s face.

“Fuck you.”

“See, I told you I’d make you cry.”


End file.
